A Doctor's Christmas
by geekatheartwritterinmind2599
Summary: Adalyn Carter and her family are opening gifts on Christmas Eve and she gets a key. Not just any key. A key to the TARDIS. read and review.


A Doctors Christmas

It was Christmas Eve in the Carter house. My siblings were jumping up and down waiting to open a present. We all get to open one present before we go to bed, but it has to be small. "All right. Five minutes till bedtime. Get a present everyone." my father said. Little Emily got a present for me and her. They were both small and light. "Thanks." I said.

"Ready, set, unwrap!" Chloe said. We raced to see who could get to the box first, Jessie won. Then we opened the boxes. My box was a dark blue velvet ring box. I flipped open the lid. A little silver key was inside. "What did you get Sadie?" Jessie asked my older sister.

"I got a ring." Sadie said. There were six girls in the Carter family. Sadie, Chloe, me, Jessie, Emily, and Marissa, in that order. My name is Adalyn.

"Hey Lynnie, what did you get."

"I got a key charm." I said. After we ate a cookie and drank our milk we all went to bed. Sometime during the night I heard a noise. It was a loud noise. But no one else got up. I sat up on my bed and slipped my new slippers on. I just got them for my birthday a few days earlier. I tiptoed out of my room, to not wake Sadie or Chloe. I felt my way down the hall to the backdoor. I opened it silently. Outside it was cold. I could see my breath puff up in small white clouds. A bright light pulsed on and off. We didn't have a porch light. A shape materialized in front of me. It was tall and big enough to fit a person. When it fully came into view it was a dark blue and had _POLICE (PUBLIC CALL) BOX _glowing over the door. The door opened and a wedge of light shown on the damp grass. A foot stepped out followed by another one. There was a man standing in my backyard. I stepped backwards into the shadow.

Something felt hot in my pocket. I pulled out the key charm I got. It was glowing. The man walked toward me. I pocketed the key hiding its light. The man still came forward. I grabbed a shovel that was leaning against the house. "Stay where you are or I ….. I would hit you with this shovel." I said nervously.

"Then you are risking a trip of a lifetime." he said.

"Who are you?" I asked hesitantly.

"Come out of the shadows so I can see you." he told me. I stepped forward into the light of his box. "Not ginger and too short."

"Well you are very rude and you are trespassing in my yard." I said holding the shovel over my head.

"I'm the Doctor. Just the Doctor no other name." he said. I looked at his strange attire, a bowtie and purple coat and a fez atop his head.

"What is with the fez?" I asked.

"Fezzes are cool, and so is the bowtie." he said.

"Why are you here?"

"So many questions that I have answered but you have not answered any of mine. What is your name?" he said.

"I'm Adalyn Collins, Third born of the Collins family." I said.

"What is in your pocket?" he asked. I pulled out the key. It was still hot. He held out his hand for it. That was where I put it. When he returned it was clod and back to normal. "That is a very special key."

"Why? I got it for Christmas." I said.

"What is your mother's madden name?" he asked.

"Williams. And her grandmother's was Pond." I said. He just stared at me.

"What was your great grandmother's name?" he asked.

"Amelia Pond, before she was married to Rory Williams." I answered. A silver tear fell down his face. Maybe he knew her? He walked back to his box.

"You will figure out how to use the key when I return." I stared at the blue box as the light faded on and off. In a second it was gone.

I went back into the house. Kicking off my wet slippers I took out the key again. Then I fell asleep.

A Few Years Later

It was Christmas again. Sadie brought her two kids this year. Chloe was at collage and was not coming tonight. I brought my boyfriend, Lysander, this year. "Adaliyn came help set the table." my mother said. I got up from the couch. Jessie almost dropped the plate of chips she was holding.

"Hey!" she said. I mouthed sorry. Lysander followed me. We tried to set the table but we just messed it up.

"Emily and Marissa take over setting the table. Your sister can't seem to do It." my mother said. Lysander and I went back into the living room. Dad had a football game on and was glued to the screen. My niece and nephew were playing with Legos in the corner on the room. I pulled Lysander over to them. We built a castle and little Amanda was playing the princess and she insisted that Lysander to be the prince.

Soon dinner was eaten and the whole family gathered around the tree. Lysander got us gifts. "That one is from me." he said.

"Ready, set, unwrap!" Jessie said. We raced like we always did. This time Amanda won. My present was a ring box. I looked at Lysander. He smiled. I opened the box. A beautiful blue diamond ring was inside. Lysander took the box from my hands. He knelt down on one knee. And asked the four words any girl would like to hear. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." I answered. He got up and I hugged him. My tears were wetting his shoulder. When we let go my mother was crying and Jessie was getting her tissues. Dad had no words. And little Amanda had no clue about what was going on.

After we had hugs and cookies Lysander had to go home. I gave him a quick kiss and watched as his car pulled out of the driveway. I walked to my room. I lay on the bottom bunk. I looked at my left hand. The blue ring was there like it should. I took it off and placed on my bedside table. Then I changed into my Christmas PJs. I was about to climb into my warm bed when I heard a noise, like that one Christmas so many years ago. The key, that I wore on a chain around my neck, started to warm up.

I ran outside and there was the blue box. The doors opened. The same man, The Doctor, stepped out. Another figure could be seen moving inside behind him. "I'm going to need that key." he said.

"Why? Why do you need my key? You didn't need it the last time you were here." I said. He turned back to hear what the other person was saying.

"Do I need to show you why?" he asked.

"Yes." I said.


End file.
